Rebirth Of A Family
by BlackRoseMidnight
Summary: Harry Potter was a lonely child. Only his Aunt, loved him. His mother abandoned him and he doesn't know if his father cared for him. but when he finds a family of ninja's and wizards. He isn't lonely anymore. Join Harry as he navigates Hogwarts, with his overprotective family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter**

_'Boom' _A flash of light shook 41 people lines of vision. These 41 people were citizens of the Elemental Nations from Sunagakure, Konohagakure and several other places.

These people were members of the illustrious group called the Akatsuki, a group called the Konoha Eleven, The Sensei's of the Konoha Eleven, Three member's of the Anbu black op's (Two of which belonged to the interrogation and torture section of said black op's), a former member of Root, A beloved Chunin Academy Teacher, Two famed member's of the Sanin and one apprentice, The Sand Sibling's, and three member's of the four-manned team called Taka or Hebi.

That being said, Their unconscious bodies fell into a clearing and where did this clearing take place in the wood's right behind Privet Dr. Or more accurately Number 4 Privet Dr. In Little Whinging, Surrey.

However we must forgo these people for a little while so that we can examine two important people in the aforementioned house of Number 4 Privet Dr. and why you might ask, Because these two people (Plus a couple others but we'll get to them in a little while) would bring together the unconscious people in the clearing. The two people at this moment in time were huddling together in the kitchen, where a whale of a man was yelling and throwing thing's at them and this I might add is where our story begins.

**This is the prologue for Rebirth of a Family. Hopefully the first chapter will be up soon**

**-Luna**


	2. Chapter One:Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Mention's of Abuse and Scene of Abuse. **

**Notes: Zetsu's voice will be regular for his white version and Bold for his black version. For distinction. This takes place, after the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, In after the formation of Hebi but before the battle with Deidara. As for Hp takes place before the book series. As for the whole Kurenai and Asuma pregnancy, Here she's not pregnant, as it doesn't fit in well with my plan, I'm sorry, if you guy's wanted or expected her to be, but unfortunately, it just wouldn't work with the way I plan for the story to go. Sorry.  
**

'Itachi' **Thoughts.**

"Harry" **Words**

"**_Sasori_**" **Yelling **_  
_

**"Zetsu" Black Zetsu's voice.**

"**_Pein"_** **Hissing, Stressing,**

"_petunia"_ **Whispering****_  
_**

Vernon Dursley was a proud normal man. He prided himself on having a nice house, a nice job and a nice son. However two thing's, in his opinion, weren't nice at all, his wife and her nephew. His wife although seeming normal enough was a witch but not in the evil sort of way in the more wands and magical creature's sort of way and her blasted nephew was a wizard.

'Freaks' He often thought 'God blasted Freaks'. Now Vernon Dursley although being proud and normal was not a nice man and while he may have a nice job and a nice house, he however did not have a nice son as much as he'd like to believe. His son was named Dudley Dursley and he was a bully. He bullied his mother, His cousin and anyone who didn't give him his way.

But we must not concern ourselves with them, instead we must focus on the other two. Harry James Potter and Lady Petunia Evan's.

Harry Potter came to the Dursley's by the abandonment of his mother after she quite frankly stated that she wanted nothing to do with him. Petunia on the other hand took one look and fell in love with the black-haired, green-eyed baby while Vernon scowled and wanted nothing to do with her freakish nephew.

Harry Potter was now seven and had seen things that no seven-year old should ever see. His uncle, in his opinion, was an evil bastard. His stuffed toy bear, Hans, agreed with him, not that he would ever tell his aunt, he said that.

Harry, now huddled against his aunt, His eyes wide and scared. His uncle with a face of purple. Harry's tiny body was racked with bruises and Petunia's malnourished form was trying to protect Harry from Vernon's blow's.

Harry's glasses were old and duck taped. His hair was messy, long and stringy. Harry gently looked at his aunt. Petunia was scared and Harry was too. Petunia tried to get Vernon to calm down, but it didn't help as Dudley was egging Vernon on. Vernon picked up a glass cup and threw it at Petunia. It her in her head, Petunia screamed. Harry looked in horror, as Vernon hit Petunia over and over again. Petunia looked up to Harry and mouthed, one word: Run, and Harry ran. He ran out into the backyard, over the fence, and into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Clearing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori woke up his head hurting horribly. "Danna" Deidara's form became visible, as Sasori's vision cleared. "Deidara, Kami, my head hurts" "Danna" Sasori glared, "What". Sasori sat up and looked around. "Where are we" Deidara pulled Sasori up. "Danna, no time for that now, look" Deidara pointed at himself and then Sasori.

They were small. "What" Sasori looked down at himself, he judging from his size, was about seven and Deidara was the same age. "Kisame" Sasori looked over to see Itachi sitting up his head in his hands. Kisame lay a few meter's away and was looking up. Hidan was right besides him and Kakuzu, Konan and Nagato lay a few feet away from them. Next to Sasori lay Zetsu although he was split, and Tobi lay next to him and a man, who Sasori identified as Pein.

They slowly woke up and gazed at each other. "Nagato" Pein started, but the man, Nagato, stopped him. "Later, we need to focus, on where are we and why are we younger" The Akatsuki moved into a circle, not bothering to look around them. "Zetsu, we need you to go see what's around and since your split" Zetsu nodded and left to go look.

The rest of the Akatsuki stood up, shortly after Zetsu left. They stood there awkwardly, for a minute, before a noise stole their attention.

Naruto moved and so did Gaara, who was right next to him. They looked around, and caught sight of the Akatsuki. Gaara sat up and looked at Naruto. He groaned when he looked to where Naruto was looking. Itachi looked amused. Naruto leapt into an attack position. Nagato sighed, and looked at Pein. Pein nodded and lifted his hands. "We are not going to hurt you" Naruto looked unsure, but relaxed back into a normal position. Pein cautiously approached them. The rest of the Akatsuki followed. "So I'm guessing you don't happen to know where we are" Naruto shook his head at Pein's question.

"All I know, is that me, Gaara, Hinata, and Shikamaru, were training, and then a big flash of light came and next thing I know, I'm here" Pein nodded as Naruto detailed, the accounts of how they got here. "It's similar to what Deidara, Kisame, and I experienced" Itachi noted as said Deidara, and Kisame, nodded. "Guhh" Hinata and Shikamaru, grabbed their heads. "Hinata" Naruto appeared by her side, and Shikamaru, helped her up. "Thank you Shikamaru, Naruto."

Hinata looked around, eyes only widening slightly, when she saw the Akatsuki. Hidan barely glanced her way as he glared at Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared back at him. "Hello Hidan" Hidan opened his mouth but Konan sent Hidan, a look that made him shut up. Hinata gave Shikamaru a look, that made Shikamaru stop whatever, he was going to say.

"Ano, I'm Hinata" Hinata bowed in traditional greeting. Gaara, moved to Hinata's side. "Perhaps, we could settle our differences, in order, to find out why, we're here." The Akatsuki nodded and Hidan and Shikamaru relaxed as much as they could. "Hey, perhaps, we should wake the other's up" Naruto pointed at a group of people, who were knocked unconscious.

Naruto smiled, as he saw a conked out Kakashi. Naruto moved quickly, Taking Kakshi's porn book's from him. He tossed one to Deidara, Pein, and Hinata. "Don't let him find them." Itachi snickered, as Deidara and Pein looked questionably at them. Hinata answered their silent wondering's. "Kakashi is known throughout the village as the number one fan of the Icha Icha Paradise, series" "So in short, He's a perv" Pein deadpanned and Itachi's snickering got louder. Pein sighed, and on went the menial task of waking, them up.

Several things happened; One: Upon waking up, they tried to kill the Akatsuki. Two: Kakashi freaked when he found that his porn books where missing. Three: Naruto and the other's (Except for Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Yamato, Ibiki, Shizune, Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai) were children.

Anko sulked when she found, that she was a child again. Naruto, however smiled broadly, as he saw Sasuke, brood, being kept from killing Itachi by an amused Kakashi.

Zetsu appeared, as Tsunade and the grown up's, tied to decide what to do. Tsunade gazed inquisitively at the Zetsu's. "Leader-sama, There is a town, near us, however it's not like any I've ever seen" The white version of Zetsu explained. "**There's wood's and then a road, but no big wild animal's that I could see**" "Thank you Zetsu" Tsunade, who over heard them, asked Zetsu if he could describe the town. Meanwhile, the Akatsuki, were crowded around Kakuzu, Sasori and Hidan.

"Danna, you died" Sasori sighed and explained that he woke up in the afterlife but shortly after he was able to get control of his bearing's, a light came and enveloped him and the next thing, he knew he was here. Kakuzu and Hidan each confirmed a similar thing happened to them, as well as Asuma, when Shikamaru asked him.

Juugo and Suigetsu, sat behind Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I wonder where's Karin" Juugo asked, peaceful for once. "Good riddance" Suigetsu replied. "Hmm, Doesn't matter, if we are here, who else is" Sasuke said, referring to Orochimaru, who he couldn't sense anymore. Suigetsu and Juugo nodded, across from them, sat Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Lee.

"Neji, Isn't great that, Shikamru get's Asuma Sensei, back" Lee spoke. Neji grunted. "Kankuro, Why do you think Baki, isn't here" "Don't know" Kankuro played with the dirt, glancing over at Gaara, occasionally. "Hey Temari, do you think that maybe, we could have another chance with Gaara" "I don't know, I'm more worried, that, if we've been de-aged, why do we still remember, what happened, and not our seven or six-year-old selves" Tenten nodded, in agreement. "Will we forget with time, or, I don't know, still remember" Lee looked perplexed. He opened his mouth, but before he could, say anything, a child came rushing into the clearing, near Itachi, Sasori, Gaara and Naruto.

Itachi, Gaara, Sasori and Naruto, approached cautiously towards, the child. It was a boy, he had black messy, hair and startling green eyes. Itachi noted that a scar hung on his forehead. Approaching softly and quietly, Itachi spoke to the kid. "Hello, My name is Itachi, and these are my friends Gaara, Sasori and Naruto. What's your name" The boy looked at him tear track's on his cheeks. "Harry, You've got to help her, He's going to kill her" Kakashi approached at this as Itachi settled the kid in his lap. "Harry, that's your name, yes. Who is this man going to kill"

The boy, Harry looked at Kakashi, with a heartbreaking expression. "My aunt, She told me to run but I should've stayed and helped her" Kakashi bent down to Harry's eye sight level. "It sounds like the man might of hurt you, had you stayed. You did the right thing" Sasori gazed at Harry, with an impassive expression. "Who hurt you and who is hurting your aunt" Harry looked at Sasori. "My uncle" Kakashi nodded and spoke to Tsunade for a couple of minutes. "Asuma, Ibiki, Yamato, Gai, let's go check this out" They nodded and were out of the clearing, to find the home, of Harry and his aunt.

Gaara, Sasori, and Naruto sat next to Itachi. Sasori motioned for Tsunade, to come. "Harry, this is Tsunade Senju, She's going to help you aunt but you need to let her look you over, real quick." Harry nodded, Sasori could see bruises that lined his face and neck. Tsunade approached Harry. "Can I check you over" Harry nodded but it was clear that he really didn't want to. He grabbed Tsunade's hand as, she lead him to a place where she could check him over.

As soon as it was over Itachi took Harry back into his lap. Tsunade seethed. Shizune and Pein and Nagato asked her what she had found. "Multiple scar's, Bones that weren't set correctly, Bruises and that's just a basic. I need somewhere I can check him more throughly" Tsunade gazed where Itachi, Gaara, Sasori and Naruto where keeping him occupied.

Sakura, who was talking to Ino, walked over to Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, Who is he", the rest of the kids and Grown up's aside from those with Harry, surrounded her.

"His name is Harry, from what little we gleaned from him, is that his aunt is in trouble and She apparently told Harry to run from his uncle, but until, We talk to someone who know's more about him, then I don't know anything" She sighed.

They waited, until they heard a crash. It was Yamato. "Lady Tsunade, We found her and she's in big trouble unless you help her" Yamato's slight panicked expression, alerted the fact that something was really wrong. Tsunade put Iruka in charge as she and Shizune, ran following Yamato. Harry pulled on Itachi's arm. "Is she going to be okay" Itachi smiled "Tsunade is a famed doctor, she'll be fine" Harry nodded but he looked unsure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Petunia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato, led Tsunade and Shizune into a house that looked the same as every other house. Inside a large puddle of blood got their attention. Tsunade, felt faint. "Where is the woman" Yamato pointed into the living room, where a horsey looking woman, lay unconsious and bleeding heavily, Tsuande and Shizune worked almost Immediately on her. She was half-naked, her head bled profusely. There were several cuts on her body, along with bruises around her neck, wrist's, and stomach. Burn marks and scar's riddled her body.

After a few touch and go moments. Tsunade and Shizune put her upstairs in her bed. "**_Where's the uncle_**" Tsunade Hissed. Yamato pointed to a small room. Inside Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Ibiki, glared at a fat whale of a man and a whale of a child. Tsunade beckoned Kakashi. "Lock the door and guard it, we found shelter for the night. Asuma, get the other's" Asuma nodded and left. Tsunade walked into the kitchen, maybe they had some Sake or something with alcohol. Tsunade sighed, they really needed to find out where they were.

**_Author's Note_**

**So here's the official first chapter, hope you guy's like. Review, it makes me happy and makes me motivated to write, What do you guy;s think. What do you think the flash of light is and what should they do about Vernon. Comments', flames', and Suggestion's, are welcome. **

**~Luna/Rose**


	3. Chapter Two: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**Warning: Mention's of Abuse. Scene of Abuse. Occasional swearing.**

**Notes: Here's a list of everyone who's been De-aged and their ages (Including Harry) They are grouped together to Avoid a long beginning. Oh, by the way any mistakes are mine, this is not Beta'd, so please bear with me.**

**Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Pein/Yahiko, Kisame, Kakuzu: 7**

**Konan, Anko, Juugo, Hidan, Zetsu's (Both of them): 7**

**Tenten, Neji, Nagato, Temari, Lee, Kankuro : 7**

**Naruto, Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru: 6**

**Sasuke, Suigetsu, Sakura, Sai, Shino, Choji, Tobi: 6**

**Harry: 5**

'Itachi' **Thoughts.**

"Harry" **Words**

"**_Sasori_**" **Yelling **_  
_

**"Zetsu" Black Zetsu's voice.**

"**_Pein"_** **Hissing, Stressing,**

"_petunia"_ **Whispering****_  
_**

Harry and the other's made their way back into Harry's house. It was small. not enough to have them live in, for a considerable amount of time but for now it would do. It was white, with two window's in the back over looking a small garden and lawn. When they walked inside, they could see a medium kitchen, not too large and not too small. It was white, with modern appliances and a large tv, near the sizable kitchen table. A large puddle of blood took their notice when they walked in. Harry squeaked. He hid behind, Itachi. The black-haired male Uchiha, stared in concern and pulled Harry toward's, what he thought was the living room.

Sasori walked in after them and sat next to Harry and Itachi on the couch. Itachi had pulled Harry into his lap. It was concerning, this little boy, who they didn't know at all, and yet Sasori felt in someway protective over him. It was clear from Itachi's look on his face, and his action's, he felt the same way. Sasori gazed at the Uchiha. He was smaller, but that was to be expected, since somehow, they were De-aged, Sasori really hoped someone would have answer's. He shook his head and focused, on Itachi again. His hair was black, although it almost seemed to have a grey shine, to it. His hair wasn't in a ponytail but hung low to his shoulder's. His infamous tear-troughs still sat on his tan face. His onyx eyes, seemed gentle, rather than the stern look, he was known to have, in the Akatsuki. His clothes, instead of shrinking, they were the same as if Itachi was his 20-year-old self. They hung off, his shoulder's, in-fact, everyone's did.

Deidara approached and this gave an opportunity for Sasori to observe him. His hair normally in a half ponytail was down, and hung in his eyes and his left eye scope was gone, maybe it was in a pocket of his. His medium-tan skin was blemish free, but that was to be expected. Deidara cared about his skin-care and his hair care.

"Danna, Do you think they have clothes here, Un" Deidara asked.

"Of course brat, it's obvious, they have clothes" Sasori replied, his voice tinged with annoyance.

Deidara perched at the arm of the couch, "Danna, You're so mean, Un" Deidara pouted and a giggle escaped, Harry. Harry realised, what he had done and buried his head into Itachi's chest.

"I'm sorry" Harry's voice was muffled, and it was obvious by his tone, he was upset.

"It's okay, Harry" Itachi's voice was soothing and Harry nodded. "Yeah, A laugh can be good and necessary, right Danna, Un" Deidara said making a funny face, to Harry, who had peeked out of Itachi's chest at him. Harry laughed, and Deidara smiled. Sasori sighed.

He sat back and watched, Deidara and Harry interact, well more like, Deidara was talking to Harry and making faces and Harry was giggling and nodding shyly.

Kakashi walked into the room, his grey hair normally gravity defying, hung low on his head, his black single eye was still visible, with the forehead protector covering his eye, that had the sharingan. His mask, still in place but dirty. His clothes were ruffled, muddied, and torn. He looked tired.

"So, we are staying here tonight. Tsunade wants to interrogate, the uncle and let the aunt wake so we can find out where we are, and what to do from there" Kakashi, sounded weary and he motioned to a large box, filled to the brim with blankets and another box filled to the brim with pillows. "I need someone to make dinner, but I don't think we have enough food and we don't know where we are, so I guess just make yourself, comfortable and we will see what to do in the morning" Kakashi sighed but quickly noticed, the little boy, that got them here in the first place, his hand raised shyly up. "Yes, Harry was it" Kakashi's voice was lighter and softer.

"I know a store, but I don't know where Uncle Vernon, keeps money" Harry stopped and looked perplexed but Kakashi smiled at him, this solved a big problem.

"I think we can find out, where Vernon hid the money, right Lady Tsunade" Kakashi, threw a pointed look at Tsunade, she nodded and motioned for Gai, Ibiki, and Yamato, to go into the room where Vernon and Dudley, were being held.

Kakashi, during the time after they left, studied Harry. He was small, well everyone that was de-aged was small but Harry was almost the size of a small toddler, it wasn't healthy. Kakashi's eyes took in, the multiple bruises and scars, Harry had. The most prominent one, was a lightning shaped bolt. It was pink, and looked new. His green eyes, were dimmed slightly, he looked tired, but they needed the poor child to stay up for a bit longer. His black messy hair, hung low into his eyes and his clothes, were ragged and too big for his tiny, emaciated frame.

A bruise sat at the nape of Harry's neck. A thin scar, began at his elbow and extended up into his upper arm. A big hand-print bruise, settled onto Harry's wrist. The hand was obviously meaty, Kakashi guessed, it was the Uncle. Kakashi didn't know the man but he didn't like him, or his kid.

Kakashi scowled as he remembered when they came to the house.

~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Kakashi, Yamato, Asuma, Ibiki and Gai, found what looked to be the house. The door was open and they could hear large grunt's. They walked silently to the window and peeked in, and when they did, they knew they had the right house. A woman was laying in a pool of her own blood. A morbidly obese man was kicking her repeatedly, and they could hear cracks, coming from her. A boy, cheered, yelling for the man to kill the woman. _

_Kakashi was disgusted. With a motion to the others, they moved quickly, knocking the man out and the kid and deposited them both, into a small room with broken toy's and object's. _

_They went back, to the kitchen, where the woman lay, the pile of blood growing, every second. They stabilised her, the best they could. _

_"Yamato, go get Tsunade" There was nothing more they could do and thumping upstairs alerted them, that the man was trying to get out. They appeared quickly in front of the door and opened it. The man came running out, but they were prepared, knocking the beefy man on his back. The boy didn't even come to his father's aid. A small wet patch appearing on his trouser's. Ibiki scrunched his nose. _

_"I've dealt with tougher men" He murmured to Kakashi. _

_The man wheezed. "Who, the hell do you think you are, coming here, **IN MY HOUSE**" He yelled, his voice, mad with fury. The ninja snorted. The man's face grew purple. _

_"I think we have the right, after you almost killed your wife" Kakashi said, he didn't mention Harry, unfortunately the man did._

_"That **FREAK**, I bet he did this, Little liar,I'll kill the little bastard, He should have died, I'll kill him..." The man muttered to himself, Kakashi and the others grew more disgusted every word he said._

_Finally Tsunade came, she made order's and then they waited._

_~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kakashi was driven out of his thoughts by the sound of them returning. They all had a pile of money, in their hands. Tsunade bent down in front of Harry,

"Harry, do you think you can take us to the store and help us" Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I can show you" His shy face looked up into Tsunade's eyes and she smiled.

"Iruka, Kurenai, take Harry, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Hinata, Naruto and Gaara, with you" Tsunade said. "The rest of you, spread out, I want that large puddle of blood cleaned up, get the blankets and pillow's out and make beds for everyone"

Iruka and Kurenai led Harry and the other's out into the yard.

"We need, clothes, food, essentials" Kurenai told Iruka, who nodded.

"Hey, whats that" Deidara asked, pointing to a large boxy, thing with wheels.

"A car" Harry replied, He led them away from it, past the neighborhood and onto the corner, between a playground and a church.

Harry led them to a medium-sized store. "Here we are" He said proudly, his eyes brightened and sparkled. He gently slipped his hand in Iruka's and his other in Itachi's.

They walked in and took a basket. The woman at the counter flipped a magazine. Her bright red hair curled, into a bun. She had a round face and was slightly pudgy.

"Kurenai, take Deidara, Naruto and Hinata, and get essentials, like toilet paper, soap, towels, blankets, and pillow's. I'll take Harry. Sasori, Gaara, and Itachi, and get clothes and food." Iruka said, his voice, despite the lateness of the day, was bright, but also commanding.

They separated and Iruka went off towards the food aisle. Itachi held on to Harry's hand as they navigated empty aisles, getting what they need. As they stopped, Itachi looked at the previous one tailed Jinchuriki and his captor. They both had red hair, although Gaara, was that his name, had a kanji tattoo. Love. Gaara, also had sea-foam green eyes and no eyebrows. Sasori had brown eyes and eyebrows, but this perpetual bored look. Sasori was human now. Gaara, however was smaller than Sasori. They were both fair although Gaara was paler.

Itachi closed his eyes while he thought about, the other two that came with them. Naruto and Hinata. Hinata, the Hyuuga heiress, Indigo hair and the blank lavender white eyes. They made her look blind. She was also pale and small. Itachi then, directed his thoughts towards, the nine tails Jinchuriki. Naruto. His blond messy hair and cerulean eyes reminded Itachi of a certain hokage. Naruto was tan and had whiskers. He was a little bit taller than Hinata and Gaara but smaller than Sasori and him.

Iruka moved on, and Itachi gently pulled Harry along with them. They brushed against a sharp shelf and Harry whimpered in pain. It was barely noticeable, but Itachi Narrowed his eyes. He gently motioned to Iruka, to move on, while he pulled Harry close to him. Iruka moved on, with Gaara and Sasori giving them a glance.

Itachi pulled his shirt where the shelf hit, a large bruise was there and Itachi guessed, it had been there for a while. Itachi felt anger, not at Harry of course but at the uncle.

Harry looked down, and held Itachi's hand as they walked to the cashier, where they had finished their shopping. Iruka and Kurenai grabbed most of the heavy bags. They gave Harry the lightest bags.

Kurenai's dark hair few into the wind. Her red eyes gazed at Iruka and the little boy. Iruka's tan skin tone, made Harry look paler than he was. Iruka rubbed his scar that sat on his nose. His deep brown eyes, looked curiously at Kurenai.

"Anything, wrong" Iruka asked his comrade.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Kurenai answered. Her fair skin, glittered in the moonlight.

They walked down, the street towards, Privet Dr., all thinking about different things.

~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

Tsunade watched as they walked down out of sight.

"Kakashi, I want to interrogate the uncle" Tsunade said, Her blonde hair, tied in ponytails, swung behind her as she stalked up the stairs.

She reached the door and opened it. The uncle sat on a cot in the room, while the boy sat on the floor, playing with the broken toys on the floor.

Tsunade, stared at them. The man had a beefy body, a dark mustache that looked like a ferret, sat on his lip. The boy had his fathers build but had a blond mop, they called his hair.

"My name is Tsunade Senju. I found your nephew, and healed your wife from injuries, that you caused." Her voice was soft and deadly, one that posed no arguments. "Not only have you committed, the atrocity of abusing your wife, but you have abused a child, do you have anything to say for yourself"

Vernon openly glared. "They deserved it, freaks the two of them, always doing freaky stuff." He said. His voice disgusted.

"Freaky stuff, what is freaky stuff" Tsunade asked. her tone confused.

"**_Magic_**" Vernon yelled.

Tsunade blinked. Magic, they used jutsu's. This posed investigating. She'd ask Harry when they got home. Tsunade looked back at Vernon.

"Mr..." Tsunade started, but she stopped as she realised, she didn't know his last name.

"Dursley" Vernon said. "Vernon Dursley, and my kid, Dudley"

"Mr. Dursley, I gave a special friend and he's going to ask you some questions" Tsunade motioned Ibiki in and as she walked out, of the room. She was delighted to notice Mr. Dursley's frightened face.

Tsunade walked downstairs and pulled Kakashi, Yamato and Asuma aside. She told them of her talk with the uncle and by the end of it, each had a puzzled look. "Should we ask him, He's probably in shock from all this and if that's the reason, the uncle is abusing them, then why would he want us to know" Yamato said.

"I agree, from what it looks like, I don't think using jutsu's here, are common" Kakashi answered, his eyes taking on a grave expression. "If jutsu's are not common here, then it could be dangerous not only for us but for the boy and his aunt, but maybe there is community."

"Yes, if there is a community hopefully we can find it or ask the aunt when she wakes up. Tsunade, when will she wake up" Asuma asked.

"In a week, or less. Her injuries were severe and this isn't a hospital" Tsunade answered.

" A week, okay" Asuma replied

Tsunade and the other's lapsed into silence until Iruka opened the door. "Hello" He called out.

"In here" Yamato shouted from the living room. They all walked in and soon, the bags were put up and Yamato was cooking, with Hinata, Sasori and Temari helping as they were the only ones who could without it, coming alive and growing legs, or burning it.

Harry gently closed his eyes from where he sat, on Itachi's lap. He listened to the conversation around him. These people were weird, but Harry liked them, especially, the older boy Itachi, he was really nice.

They all had a bit of an accent, but so did he. Harry tuned into the conversation, again.

"Sakura, you're a medic, What do you think the average rate of recovery is for someone with injuries, like those with Chakra exhaustion or ones that are put into Genjutsu's and not taken out" Itachi asked, his chest rumbled and it felt weird for Harry.

"I don't know, depending on the level of the Genjutsu or Chakra exhaustion, then about a week to several months."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the pink haired, green-eyed, girl. She had an air around her, that meant, she was confidant, and normally loud.

She looked over and smiled at him. "Are you tired, Little boys need sleep" Harry nodded. His eyes closing once more and he laid back on Itachi. He soon fell asleep.

Itachi laid him on the sleeping bag and looked at Pein. "He has a strange sense of Chakra around him, I don't think the Adults noticed because they haven't been around him as long but after a while, you start to notice, discrepancies, from normal Chakra and his."

Pein nodded. "I suppose, we will have to watch him and hopefully find out what this, is and where we are." Itachi nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up, early. He laid there in the sleeping bag as everything came back to him. Harry got up and made his way towards, the cupboard. His uncle made Harry sleep there, but some nights, when Aunt Petunia could, she snuck him up, in the guest room, but Uncle Vernon sometimes checked the cupboard in the night.

He dodged the sleeping bodies of some of the older men. The girls weren't downstairs and Harry imagined, that they were upstairs, most likely in the Guest bed room.

He opened the cupboard, as quietly as he possibly could. He sat on his bed and turned on the single bulbed light. He grabbed Hans and then he broke down. Everything that had happened to Harry, yesterday came crashing down and he cried. Would his aunt be okay and what about his uncle. Would these people and their children leave, once they knew how much of a freak, he was.

Harry didn't notice the door to the cupboard opening and Kakashi staring down at him.

Kakashi walked in, and sat down to avoid hitting his head. He closed the cupboard door and had harry in his lap.

"Hey, it's going to be all right. Shhhh" Kakashi said unsure how to deal with a crying child.

Harry could only nod and after a few moments, he had calmed down. Kakashi opened the door. He took Harry, out of the cupboard and into the kitchen where Tsunade and Yamato were sitting down or in Yamato's case making breakfast. Kakashi sat Harry down in a chair and dropped in the chair next to him.

One look at his face and Tsunade could tell, he had been crying. "Are you all right" She asked.

"Are you going to leave" Harry asked.

"Eventually, Try to get back to our home" Tsunade said.

"What are you going to do with my uncle" Harry asked again.

"Well, you won't ever be hurt from him again, We will make sure of that." Tsunade answered.

"Oh okay" His voice grew small, as he asked the next question. "Is my aunt going to die".

"No, She's just healing, after breakfast I will take you up to see her". Tsunade smiled at him before asking him, something. "Harry, do you know where we are.'

"Oh, Privet Dr, Little Whinging, Surrey, England." He replied.

"England, I've never heard of it" Yamato spoke this time.

Harry looked confused. But Tsunade stopped him.

"We will talk about it later." She said.

Harry blinked then he looked at Tsunade. "What are we going to do about, me and Dudley's schooling, It's monday after all" Harry looked at. "I've got to be at school, in two hours."

"I'll go with you, I think I can pass as an aunt, don't you" Tsunade had, noticed Petunia's hair and facial features and noting that, they had similiar hair colors and, when she checked her eyes, she noticed a similar color, although they were paler, and she could alway's say that she looked more like their dad.

Harry nodded, unsure of what to say. Tsunade smiled and before long the other children, were up. Itachi sat next to Harry, while Sasori sat on the other side.

After breakfast, Tsunade led Harry into Petunia's room. She sleeping, Her hair was spread out on the pillow. She looked peaceful but Harry couldn't help getting choked up.

"Harry, Lets get you ready for school." Tsunade said, after Harry touched his aunt's hand. Kurenai led Harry out of the room and was getting him dressed, with clothes that she bought.

Kakashi came up to Tsunade. "Should we let the other boy, go" Kakashi asked.

"No, He could easily tell and get whatever authorities that this place has, on us" She answered.

"What are we going to do with them, we can't kill them but we can't let them go"

"I don't know"

Tsunade walked out and down into the front, where Harry was, in slightly big clothes.

They walked down to the school. As they walked in side and went into the office. Tsunade and Harry waited for the principal. "_Harry, do you know, what your aunt's maiden name was_." She bent over and said it in a whisper.

"_Evans, she told me once, when I asked her about our family_." He whispered back.

The principal came and waved them in. They sat in the office. "I'm Headmistress Arkwright and you are...?" The Headmistress questioned.

"I'm Ms. Evans. Petunia's sister" Tsunade adopted a cheerful expression and copied the accent. "I've come to talk about somethings"

"Of course, how about Harry goes to class and we talk" Harry left at the headmistress' suggestion and went to his class. Tsunade looked at the Headmistress.

"My brother-in-law and Petunia's son. Have gone to stay with my brother in law's sister. But before they went. Petunia and Vernon agreed, to separate for awhile and Vernon wanted to take Dudley. Petunia had to agree. I'm here today because Petunia got sick."

The Headmistress nodded. "What will happen to Dudley, if they get a divorce."

Tsunade looked sad. "Dudley, most likely would want to go with his father, and Harry would stay with Petunia and most likely, they would keep the house but Petunia is thinking of selling, if they do. Too many memories, you know" Tsunade smiled and she and the Headmistress talked, before agreeing that Dudley would be excused, until everything was sorted out and Tsunade could take Harry home until again everything was sorted out. The Headmistress would send Harry and Dudley's school assignments home.

"Ms. Evans, Harry seems to be holding back on his school assignments. His teacher, notes that at the beginning of the school, He aced his assignments but then he missed a few day's in school and when he came back, he failed. I know Petunia personally and is Vernon abusive"

Tsunade blinked, she had not been expecting that, she opened her mouth to speak, but the Headmistress cut her off.

"I know, what you're thinking, _**Vernon**_ _**abusive**_, it's just Petunia, when she would show up with tea, sometimes had bruises, she'd say she had fallen, but I don't know" The headmistress stopped and regarded Tsunade, for a moment. "Petunia, never mentioned another sister, other than the one that abandoned Harry to her. That poor boy, to have such an ungrateful mother, to such a sweet boy. Anyway's, Petunia only mentioned one sister."

Tsunade smiled and looked sheepish. "Petunia and I had an argument and after a horrible fight, we stopped talking and then a few months ago, we rekindled our relationship, if you will, and then Vernon left, and My family and I came, to take care of everything, should they get a divorce"

"Good, Good. Could Harry possibly come once a week, so we can see. Where he is and talk to you about his schooling."

"Yes, that's fine"

"If you want, you can take Harry, and we will see him. Friday of next week."

"Yes"

Tsunade said goodbye and waited for Harry to come to the lobby. Once outside, Tsunade walked Harry down into a park, at least that is what he told her. They sat on a bench and Tsunade looked at Harry.

"Did your Uncle make you fail your assignments." She said, to the point of what she wanted to say. She wasn't good at small talk.

"I wasn't allowed to be better than Dudley"

They sat for a minute, and then Tsunade grabbed Harry's hand.

"He will never hurt you again"

Harry nodded. Tsunade took Harry back into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Petunia's groaned, Her body felt on fire. "Owww" Vernon had done a number on her. Petunia hoped that Harry had gotten away. She sat up, wincing every time, she moved. She looked down at herself. She was bandaged. Vernon never bandaged her. She alway's did it.

Petunia blinked and pulled the cover's down off herself. She winced and began to shuffle slowly into the hall. She walked downstairs, silently. She stopped, hearing voices, that did not belong to her husband or her son. She peeked into the living room and saw Harry, sitting with some other kids.

Petunia blinked and walked in. "Harry" Her nephew looked up at her, worry was clear on his face. "Harry, come here" He got up and began to walk towards her. When he came towards her, she wrapped her arms, around him and pulled him close.

A woman with short black hair and another woman with blonde hair, in pigtails, stared at Petunia, when they came in from the kitchen. "Miss. Dursley, you need to be in bed. Harry, why don't you go with the children to the park, while we go get your aunt settled." Harry nodded and began to move away, but Petunia stopped him.

"I don't know who you are, but Harry is not going anywhere, with anyone, except me." The woman nodded.

"I understand, you don't know us. Can you make it back upstairs." She asked.

"Yes. Harry go on up and wait for me." Petunia said. Harry nodded and made his way up the stairs. Petunia and the woman following shortly afterward.

Petunia, when they had gotten back into the room, settled into the bed and pulled Harry close.

"Who are you" Petunia asked the woman.

"My name is Tsunade Senju" The woman, now known as Tsunade, smiled. She then, proceeded, to tell Petunia, what had happened during Petunia's sleep. Petunia, nodded slowly and then sent Harry out of the room.

"Who are you really" Petunia said, her pale brown eyes, looking deep into Tsunade's darker ones.

Tsunade sighed. "My name is Tsunade Senju. I come from a land called Hi no Kuni, or otherwise known as the land of fire. We don't know how we got here and we want you to help us."

Petunia nodded, confused. "Let me get this straight. You come from a place called Hee no Koonee and you want me to help get out or what"

"It's Hi no Kuni and yes, I want you to help us."

Petunia nodded, again. "I don't know, You helped me and I should repay you but I don't know, the land that you come from is and how I can get you there, plus, I've got to think about Vernon and Dudley and more importantly Harry and his safety"

Tsunade blinked. "You don't know, where Hi no Kuni is. You're sure"

Petunia nodded. "No, it isn't on any of the world maps"

Petunia watched as Tsunade's face grew distressed. She walked out the door and a few minutes later came back with several people. Tsunade quickly made introductions.

Tsunade sat down at the end of the bed. "Aren't you able to use Chakra, maybe you could send us back."

Petunia looked confused. "Chakra?" She questioned.

"Yes, Chakra, your husband told us, although I think the word, that he used was, **_Magic_**" Petunia paled at the word, Magic.

"_I don't know, what you are talking about_" Petunia whispered. She clenched the sheets.

"Yes, you do. Where we come from, we use something called Chakra, Its made up of Spiritual energy and Physical energy and to harness that energy and convert into, what we call Jutsu's, we use hand signs and maintain Chakra through physical exercise. From what your husband said, although he called it a different name, we think you use Chakra and maybe there's something here that can be used to help us get back. Please" Tsunade, didn't beg, at all. It was so unlike her, that Kakashi and the other's couldn't help but stare.

Tsunade turned and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi moved forward and did his Lightning Cutter Jutsu. Petunia blinked and then sighed. 'If they used magic albeit Wandless magic as a gesture of good faith and they did save us, I guess I owe to them'. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"First off, Is my husband here and why would he tell you that and second of all..." Here, Petunia took a breath. "Yes, I use magic or Chakra and I guess, if I'm going to try to help you. You should know that, Harry uses magic too and it's the reason, that Vernon, did what he did. The thing about it, though. We don't use hand signs or physical exercise. We use it, through wands, well, most of us, do. It's also something that you have to be born with it. We also go to school, where we stay for seven years and cultivate it. We also call our selves witches and wizards"

Tsunade, took in what she said. One, they used something, called wands, although apparently not all of them do. Two, they didn't use Hand signs or fitness and it was born within them. Three, they went to a school, for seven years, kind of like the ninja academy. Four, they called themselves, by a different name.

Tsunade motioned for Petunia to keep talking.

"Most wizards, think that there is only one type of magic and that's the magic with wands called Wand magic, but in actuality, there are several instance: Wandless, Rituals, Weapons magic, Creature magic, Mind magic. and Vision magic. If they do know the types, they still think that, You can use those types of magic, with wands or in the case of Rituals and Wandless, that they aren't as good, but they are not the same. Weapon magic, is the type, that by focusing your magic you can infuse a part of it, and enhance it, but you have to study it and know how to focus it or disaster can fall." Petunia stopped and caught her breath.

"Mind magic, You can use wands with this but you have to either practice very hard or be natural to use it and it's another dangerous type. The wrong move and you can become stuck in someone's mind forever. Then there is Creature magic, that type is where you, use your magic to create a bond with the creature and use it to become a friend or a minion or it can also be used to become one and those are called Animagus and it's rather hard to do, especially if you are not compatible with the magic. Vision magic is where you can tell prophecies, see things that other people can't see, look into the past or in the future. Vision magic is also called the sight and that is genetic, like some magic, that really doesn't fall into these types but have bases on it." Petunia finally continued.

"What are Rituals and Wandless magic and what are wands" Kakashi broke in.

Petunia smiled. "Wands are magical amplifiers"

Kakashi nodded and she continued. "Rituals, are generally called Black Magic because they use sacrifices and blood but not all Rituals are black magic, most White Rituals use some sort of sacrifice or blood. Most Rituals can be used by those who use wands but some can't and those require the wizards who have cores that are compatible with Ritual magic. Those who have cores compatible with Ritual magic can only use the more common wand spells. They still use wands but they have difficulty, like Wand user's do in regular Rituals, the cores aren't compatible."

She looked to see if they were understanding and then she continued. "Now Wandless magic is a bit different, They can use both Wand spells and Rituals. If you're born with a core compatible with it, but if you become powerful enough, and you focus and train you can become compatible enough, but you have to be really strong or it will kill you. The reason it could kill you, is because it uses so much Magic, that it could cause you to have Magical Exhaustion."

Tsunade nodded. "Magical Exhaustion, sounds like Chakra Exhaustion. Is Magic into your life force like Chakra is?"

Petunia smiled. "Yep, if you use too much Magic, you'll die"

Tsunade thanked her for the information and then told Petunia to rest. "Yamato will bring dinner for you"

Petunia, laid down and then shot back up again, they hadn't told her about her husband, sneaky little bastards. Petunia laid back down, she'd weasel it out of them, later. She smiled, it seems the Ritual she did worked, someone was here to protect Harry, the only sad thing about was they couldn't go back to where they came from, they would be stuck forever. She soon fell asleep.

-Godric's Hollow-

James Potter stared bored at the scene in front of him, His wife was talking animatedly with Molly Weasley. He hated his wife. His son and daughter sat with their best friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley. He looked to his right, Sirius and Remus were there looking uncomfortable, this was the first time he had seen them since their fight with Lily.

Arthur Weasley , sat on his left and looked just as uncomfortable as Sirius and Remus. James liked Arthur and most of his kids. James did feel sorry for Arthur, though, his wife was overbearing and very rude and his youngest son and daughter were just like her. He looked back over to his kids. His wife ruined them and made them spoiled and nasty. They didn't see him as a father anymore but as a mindless drone, there to make them happy.

He then averted his attention to his wife. She had changed, since _Harry__. _She was demanding, at first James had though it was because of their loss but in time, He came to realise, that wasn't true. She wasn't the Lily he had fallen for, no, that Lily was dead, this Lily was a demon, that had taken over.

Soon dinner was over and they had resigned to their respective entertainment rooms. Lily with Molly in the sitting room. The kids in the playroom and then James with Arthur, Sirius and Remus in the study.

"I'm glad, The twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy stayed home, no offence to you, James" Arthur said, with a weary tone.

"None taken, Arthur. How are they" James said, He was glad too. He may enjoy the older Weasley's but Lily didn't.

"Fine, but things with me and Molly are going down hill and if things get any worse, we may get a divorce."

"How come Arthur" Remus asked.

"My job, The ministry cut down the pay and now it's affecting my marriage." Arthur looked tired. "She'll take Ron and Ginny and, I'll take the rest, if it comes down to divorce."

"Me and Lily may get one. She thinks everything is fine but she's not Lily anymore, not after the war." James looked broken and Arthur nodded.

"Same with Molly. They aren't the people we've fallen in love with."

James looked up with determination in his eyes. "Arthur, if things get ugly and we both get a divorce, You and the kids can come live with me and so can Sirius and Remus."

Sirius and Remus both blinked and then tried to back out of the living arrangement.

"Come on, Sirius, you're living in an apartment that is in an area, that makes Knockturn Alley look like a children's special and Remus, a tent."

Sirius and Remus grumbled but relented, after all, James and Lily wouldn't get a divorce.

Arthur began though to try to back out but a look from James stopped that.

They lasped into silence, and then made their goodbyes as Molly came to get Arthur and Sirius and Remus decided it was time for them to go.

James then made his way upstairs into the bedroom to go to sleep. James waited for Lily to come out of the bathroom, when she did he laid down and waited for her to come into bed.

After she had fallen asleep, he got up and walked out of the room. He gently tiptoed down the hallway and down another, stopping to a door. He opened it and stepped inside. It was blue and room built for a boy of five. Quidditich poster's lined the wall. A snitch patterned bedspread sat across the bed and broomstick curtains lined the window's. A quaffle shaped and patterned Rug sat in the middle of the room and a bludger shaped chair sat at a oak desk.

The room was for Harry. His oldest boy, who had he survived the fire of the house before they built this one, would have been, the boy who lived, instead of the boy who died to save us all. James blamed himself. Lily had convinced him that because Harry was the biggest target to just take the Harry's younger twin, Adrien and their only daughter, Chryssie, to an order meeting and leave Harry with their secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. They hadn't realized Peter was a spy for Voldemort.

They had only been halfway through the meeting when they had sense the wards falling by the time they had gotten to the house, it was gone. James remembered crying, while Lily searched the house. James had been helped up by Sirius when Dumbledore came. They had made their way upstairs but couldn't find Lily anywhere and only a black burnt spot on underneath the fallen crib that they had presumed was Harry.

James looking back at it now was suspicious, just a burn't spot, the fire hadn't touched the room oddly enough and why couldn't they find Lily, they should have at least seen her. James thought more about the night and grew more alarmed at the revelations that came from his memory's.

James, however was snapped out of his thoughts as the door slammed open. "What are doing in this room, you should be in bed." Lily demanded, her hair flying in all directions.

"Thinking" He replied.

"About what"

He looked at Lily. "You disappeared, where were you, when Harry died and you went in to look for him. We looked for you"

Lily grew pale. "I was in the wood's"

Normally James would have accepted that answer but they had searched the woods and almost the whole town.

"No, you weren't, we looked, Lily where were you"

Lily always deflected the question, when he asked but now, he needed to know. The Killing curse couldn't burn someone into just a spot, banish them, like they did Voldemort but not burn, was his son alive.

Lily tried to deflect the question but James kept pressing, finally Lily broke.

"I was at Petunia's"

James blinked. "Why"

"To give her Harry" She said.

He stopped and looked at her for the longest time. "Why" He finally asked, his voice broken. "Harry shouldn't be with her. Why. He was everything, you know that Harry and I were close."

Lily grew cold. "He was a baby, he was close to anyone that gave him what he wanted, and that was the problem. Adrien and Chryssie were neglected by your instance at playing with Harry. Sure you played with them and did things but it was always Harry. Then the attack came and I looked at him crying in the crib and thought, 'He was going to get everything from James and poor Adrien and Chryssie would be left in the dust' and then I discovered the scar. James, I took a course on Curse Scars and Items and that was the type of scar that if you put a Horcrux, onto a live person, they would die and the Horcrux take over. He wasn't Harry and I couldn't kill him, so I gave him to Petunia."

James blinked, He had taken the course too, but he also had old family knowledge of them. His mother was a Black, one of the darkest wizarding families in existence and, they had fooled around with Horcrux's, and often put them into people and in their studies they noted that the Horcrux, opened a connection but it wasn't strong enough to possess that person.

"Lily, I took that course too and I can tell you that isn't true, my mother was a Black and they were notable for their use in dark magic and they often created Horcrux's and sometimes on live people and because it was only a soul against a whole soul, it never was strong enough to take over."

Lily pursed her lips. "I don't believe you" She said and then walked to the door. "If you want go get him but you would be losing me in the process."

James sunk down after Lily left. Harry was alive, although James was insulted that Lily had insinuated that he neglected Adrien and Chryssie, He spent more than enough time with them and actually not alot with Harry, only because Sirius kept stealing him.

He got up and walked to the living room, Lily may be his wife but Harry was his son and he couldn't let Harry live Petunia and not do anything about it, that would make him a bad father. He then looked towards the stairs, James hoped that he would get custody of Adrien and Chryssie and put some order into their lives. They may be spoiled and rude but they were his kids too and he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guy's, how are you. So hopefully this is a better chapter. I'm not exactly thrilled with the way I wrote James' finding out but I wanted the next chapter to kind of be set up so. as for Lily's and Molly's character's and Ron, Ginny's, Adriens and Chryssie's. I don't intend to Bash them, they not bad charachters just there to cause drama, so please bear with me, they aren't gonna be like horrible people, so no, no bashing.**

**I want to reply to some reviews and thank those who did review, you made my Day.**

**To Merlenyn: As the adults go, I don't know, maybe some of them will. as you can see by this chapter, yes his parents are alive, Petunia does use magic, as for Hogwarts, I can't tell you, but you will find out soon. Yes they will definitely need a bigger house. As for the flash of magic, although how they got here is hinted at, I can tell you (without, hopefully giving too much away) is that Magic did play a part.**

**To Seablue eyes 9311: I can tell you that they will go to Hogwarts, Chakra's very similar to Magic don't you think. *Wink***

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of Rebirth of a Family.**

**~Luna**


End file.
